A locked closet
by Only.Black.Poison.Is.Dangerous
Summary: Rated M for language! Ginny and Blaise are dating but will Hermione and Draco ever become friends? Bares no relevance to the books. Characters are not mine. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A beautiful, black haired, brown eyed, tall, curvy girl walked a long the platform swishing her hair and swaying her hips. She loved the way people were staring at her as if they vaguely recognized the face but couldn't quite place it. She smiled a half-smile like she knew a secret and they didn't.

But there was some truth in that. She knew she was Hermione Granger and they didn't. Well except one person…

"Hermione! Oh my god Hermione!" A young redheaded girl was screaming at her. " I'm not being rude but when you said black I thought no way but now, I mean wow!"

"Ginny what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Hermione answered feeling slightly confused and dizzy as Ginny started to walk round her in circles.

"And those clothes! Seriously they are… What's that muggle word? Oh yer, cool."

Hermione laughed and shook out her hair. As she did several boys around her stopped and stared. There was no denying that the summer had done Hermione Granger good. She had not only mentally but also physically grown-up and she had started to get an attitude. Not a big one. Just enough to see her through a year of school.

"Oh Gin I understand you now. God I've missed you! Yer well I s'pose it was risky but hey, I love it!" Laughed Hermione. "Now lets go find a compartment shall we?"

"Best thing you've said so far. I've been looking for you everywhere and my feet are tired. But don't worry I've already sent Harry and Ron onto the train to get us some seats. Clever huh?" Smiled Ginny.

"You're catching up babe!" Hermione laughed again.

The two girls rushed off to the nearest train door and bent to lift their heavy trunks. They each helped each other to heave the over-flowing trunks onto the train and then Ginny closed the door behind them.

"Merlin Hermione what have you put in here?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione shook her head and said,

"Where are your folks Gin?"

"Huh? Folks? What?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Sorry I meant your parents…" Hermione said.

"Oh well they dropped us off but they've been quite busy with you know," Ginny lowered her voice. "The Order and stuff."

"Oh I understand. Well come on we should get going to the compartment before the train starts or we'll end up falling over everywhere."

"Yer we should but, err, you go ahead I've got something I need to do. Meh I mean I've got to go to the toilet. So, um, yer meet you at he compartment ok?" Stammered Ginny.

"Well if you're sure? I could come with you if you want?" Asked Hermione.

"No, no it's fine! Really!" Ginny said hurriedly. "I'll make it back just fine. See you there!"

And with that suspicious speech Ginny made a run in the other direction. Hermione pondered on it for half a minute then decided to leave it. If anything were really bothering Ginny she was sure that she'd tell her. She bent down to get out her holiday presents out of her trunk so she could give them to the boys when someone stepped on her hand. She looked up but she already knew who that brightly polished shoe belonged to.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Drawled Draco.

"Hey Drakie-poo," Draco flinched at the use of pansy's nickname. "I have a novel idea. Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Hermione said, pulling herself up to her full height and staring Draco in the eyes.

"My my aren't we feisty this year? Don't worry mud-blood we'll soon stomp that out of you. Like the bug that you are." Draco's grey eyes burnt with anger.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly but I said, FUCK OFF. Go and piss someone else off. I have other things on my mind then the likes of a stupid, immature, ferret-boy. Now move or I may have to re-enact our little meeting in third year. Remember? I punched you in the face. A lot has changed this summer bitch and I'm not taking ANY shit from the likes of you scumbags. Now fucking move. You hear me?" And with that Hermione barged past Draco and a sniggering Crabbe and Goyle.

"You'll pay for that mud-blood!" A livid Draco shouted after her. "You two shut up and get inside."

And with that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle disappeared into a compartment and the train set off.

**Chapter two**

By the time Hermione found the compartment that Ron and Harry had saved she was furious. She had huffed and puffed her way all down the train snapping at anyone who got in her way. So when she flung the door open with great velocity Harry and Ron's heads snapped round with a good deal of speed.

"Geez Hermione! Any harder and you'll knock it out the frame!" Harry said.

"Or worse you could get expelled for breaking a door!" Sniggered Ron.

"Shut-up Ron you moron. I've just had a fucking brilliant encountered with Malfoy for your information and I'm trying not to let the pig-headed ferret get to me!" Hermione said angrily and heavy with sarcasm.

"Looks like it already has." Harry whispered to Ron who silently cracked up.

Hermione sat in the corner of the compartment trying to compose herself. Suddenly she heard a gasp and looked up.

"Hermione I didn't notice before but your hair! Wow it looks amazing! And your clothes! They are slammin'." Harry gasped. _And your body looks pretty damn hot too!_ He thought silently.

"Slammin'? What the hell Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh sorry. It's some new word that Dudley used all summer. Guess it got stuck in my head. But seriously though herms you look so… Good!" Harry explained.

"Yer well..." Hermione looked down at her clothes, taking in her full appearance as much as she could. She was wearing plain clothes but together they looked good. A black shirt with a white tank top, mini denim skirt and black knee high converses that folded over to reveal the white lining. She wasn't sure when she had put it on that morning but she knew she wanted to be different and now two people had said how good she looked so, she was happy.

"So…" Harry said.

"So what?" Hermione looked confused.

"So are you going to tell us what happened? Why you look like this and not like… Well old Hermione." Ron explained.

"Oh!" Hermione nodded. "I understand now. Well I'm not sure. I guess when a friend of mine told me I should change and I decided it was a good idea."

"Really Hermione? That doesn't seem like something our over opinionated best friend would willingly do!" Said Harry.

"Okay okay fine. You seriously want to know the truth?" The two boys nodded their heads. "Okay then… I found a spell book. One of the spells in it, if you cast it, would show you what was wrong with you." Hermione blushed.

"What do you mean Hermione? You're perfect!" Hermione blushed again at Ron's comment.

"Well err… The spell showed you, I mean me, why err…" Hermione mumbled.

"Come on girl. Spit it out will you?" Harry laughed.

"Fine!" Hermione screamed. "It shows you why boys don't like you!"

"Nonsense Mione. We like you. You're our best friend!" Ron told her.

"No Ron. Not like that. I mean fancy." Hermione tried to make her face blank and stared out of the window.

The occupants of the compartment were all silent for a while contemplating the meaning of what Hermione had just said. Both of the boys found that they understood why she wanted to change. But that didn't make her lass or more perfect in their eyes. Ron decided to voice this opinion.

"Well Hermione. You'll always be perfect in our eyes. No matter what you look or act like!"

Hermione stood up and jumped on Harry and Ron enveloping them in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks guys. I knew you would understand! I love you both. You are my very best friends! Speaking of best friends where they hell has Ginny got too? She said she'd be right back twenty minutes ago!"

"I don't want to talk about **her** at the moment. We had an argument and she called me ugly and said I'd never get a girlfriend! Like she would!" Ron blushed. "Get a boyfriend I mean!"

Hermione ruffled Ron's hair and said,

"Ron darling you are pathetic. Now I'm off to find your missing sister as you obviously don't care!" And with that Hermione flounced out leaving Ron with a very hurt look on his face and with a chuckle on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

Hermione stepped out of the compartment and realised that they were right at the bottom of the train. In fact the only thing further down were the toilets. Hermione was about to make her way up the train when she heard someone come out of the toilets. She turned round, out of curiosity, to find out whom it was. She came face-to-face with non other then Draco Malfoy. Well not really face-to-face, more face-to-arse because that's where Draco was staring.

"See something you like Malfoy?" Draco jumped at Hermione's voice.

"Don't be stupid Granger. I know people with a much better arse than a mud-blood like you!" Draco sneered.

"Oh so you were so you were staring at my arse then?" Hermione stepped towards Draco and whispered. "Don't look at things you can't afford Malfoy. It'll just make you want me, oops I mean it, even more."

"Eww Granger you have **got** to be kidding. Like I'd go anywhere near you arse. As for looking at you. I wouldn't, except, you're standing in my way." Draco said.

Hermione moved out of the way and Draco pushed passed. She continued up the train after him looking in all the compartments to check if Ginny was in any of them. After a while she realised that Draco was doing the same. She briefly wondered who he was looking for but stopped when she saw a flash of red hair disappearing into a compartment ahead of her. She hurried forward to try and get past Draco to where the she saw Ginny disappear.

"Are you following me Granger?" Draco suddenly asked her as she went past. Hermione whipped round.

"God Malfoy I didn't realise you were so up yourself!" Hermione shot back at him.

"Well then where are you going because you have followed me all the way up the train when Potty and the Weasel are all the way back down there." Draco nodded his head towards the back of the train.

"For your information I am trying to find Ginny. **Not **follow you, you… Moron!" _God what an arse!_ Hermione added to herself..

"Oh lord I should have known. The other Weasley."

"Yes Malfoy. The other Weasley. Now have you seen her?" Hermione asked.

"No of course I haven't. But then again I wouldn't notice her if I did. Well maybe I would with that hideous hair and all."

Hermione had herself ready to fling herself on Draco when suddenly,

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned and saw the voice belonged to her rescuee. She had an oddly placed look on her face. Behind her Draco was smirking and once again looking at Hermione's arse.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked again. "What are you doing? Why are you here? Where are the boys?"

"I came to look for you! You said you'd be right back and that was half and hour ago!"

"Hermione it was only half an hour! And for Merlin's sake Malfoy go and find some eye candy that would actually be seen with you!" Hermione whipped her head round at Ginny's remark and gave Malfoy the Evils. It was only when she turned back that she noticed the person sitting in the corner trying to be inconspicuous.

"Ginny." Hermione said trying to look round while Ginny stood firmly in place. "Who's that behind you?"

Ginny blushed and turned round towards the mysterious figure.

"Maybe we should tell them now?" Ginny asked. The figure nodded and Ginny turned back round and ushered Hermione into the compartment. Draco turned to go when he was stopped.

"And you!" Ginny said.

"But I have to go and find Zabini. I'll just leave now. Thanks for the invite." He sneered.

"Don't be so bloody rude Malfoy. I'm in here anyway!" Blaise yelled out.

A brief look of surprise flashed across Draco's face but he quickly regained his composure. He stepped into the compartment and sat as far away from Hermione as he could manage, although he couldn't help but take a quick glance. As much as he **hated** to admit it, she did look pretty good this year.

"Well come on then what is it?" Draco said impatiently. Ginny and Blaise glanced at each other. Blaise cleared his throat and said,

"We wanted you guys to by the first to know that…" Blaise started.

"We're going out! We met at school last year. In the library. And we've been going out since then. We didn't tell you because we weren't sure how to take it but… Well, we want this to be a serious relationship so we knew you had to know." Ginny finished.

"Well I'm kind of shocked but hey if you're happy then it's wonderful!" Hermione told them.

"Yup I am!" Ginny smiled.

"Malfoy?" Blaise turned to Draco. Draco's face was blank.

"How could you go out with a Weasley?" He asked.

Ginny frowned and looked hurt but Blaise kissed her on the nose and said,

"How could you not when she's this hot?" Blaise answered and Ginny blushed (it clashed with her hair).

Draco got up to leave and heard Hermione say, "You make me sick Draco!" but didn't bother to reply.

He was half way towards his compartment when a thought struck him. _She called me Draco!_

Draco sat in his compartment being slowly rocked by the steady, rhythmic movements of the train. The countryside side flicked past illuminating his grey eyes. The sound of Crabbe laughing snapped him out of the daze he was falling into. He glanced around but found nothing of real interest.

_I hate her!_ He thought. He reached up to stretch then quickly grabbed the book that was about to fall off his leg. He started to get changed when a niggling little voice in his head said, _Then why can't you stop thinking about her?_

**Chapter four**

"I know you think it's funny Blaise but it isn't! I just want them to get along!" Ginny Weasley lay resting her head on Blaise's lap as they sat in a quiet corner of the library. They had been back at Hogwarts for a couple of days now and things had started to fall back into their usual routine.

"Look I know you want them to baby, but face it… Granger and Draco are just _never_ going to get along!" Blaise tugged on her red hair and Ginny pulled a face.

Ginny sat silent in thought for a long time while Blaise continued with his work. She just needed to find a way that would bring them both together. It couldn't be too hard. She was sure that her and Blaise could think of something together. She just need to make them spend more time with one another so they would each realise that they did like each other. Hopefully. Or that they could tolerate each, at least.

Ginny sat bolt-upright causing Blaise to jump. " I've got it!"

Hermione sat in her potions lesson fiddling with her sleeve and staring at the desk. She noticed that it had a little carving in the top left hand corner that said _Scotty was 'ere _which was very out of character of Snape's room. The person who had craved it must either have been very brave or very dumb. She guessed the latter. Feeling a tug on her sleeve she glanced up…

"Come on Hermione," hissed Lavender. "Pay attention or we wont know what to do and then we will be screwed. You know how bad I am at potions!"

Hermione sighed at turned her head towards the blackboard on to which Snape was producing a potion assignment. After reading what they had to do and being told to get on with it she slowly stood up and, catching her leg on her bag, started to fall to the floor. Closing her eyes and bracing her self for the impact, the shock came when she realised she had already stopped falling. She was sort of half leaning, half-being held up by Draco. As soon as she realised whom it was she immediately got up.

"What no thanks, Mublood?" Draco's famous smirked graced his face before it fell back to its hard, emotionless self. Hermione stared him in the eyes, flicked two fingers at him and carried on walking to the potions cabinet leaving a confused, though trying not to show it, Draco behind her.

She quietly smiled to herself. It felt good to be the one who walked away on top for once. She liked the feeling. But she couldn't help notice the look in his eyes. She was no expert but she thought she saw hunger and lust. Hermione shook her head to herself. _It can't be me. Probably just an after-thought of lusting after some girl. Not a fucking Mudblood like me. Little prick._

But what Hermione didn't see was the look of pure want on Draco's face when she was bent over the cupboard with her petit bottom waving precariously in the air.

"Ginny, baby, _please_ tell me!" An exasperated Blaise pleaded with his hotheaded girlfriend.

"Uh uh, no way! I need to make sure that everything will work first! And I have to write it down! Oh I have to go! I'll see you later!" And with that Ginny jumped up and started to run back to the Griffendor common room leaving a confused looking boy sitting alone in the library.

Ginny ran all the way back to her dormitory and grabbed a pen and paper out of her bedside cabinet. She hurried down the common room and grabbed one of the big armchairs by the fire. Once a plan had formulated in her head Ginny always need to write it straight down. She found it much easier that way to make them work. And she was determined this one would! She was going to make sure that Draco and Hermione became friends if it was the last thing she did. She settled back and the mind started whirring. She only stopped writing when everyone else started coming in from their lessons and she realised she had taken the whole afternoon off. Next to her a weary Hermione flung herself down in a chair.

"Where the hell have you been all afternoon? I came to look for you but Blaise said you had run off after your free period and he hadn't seen you since!" Hermione quizzed Ginny.

"Oh my God. I've been so busy writing that I didn't notice. Oh if anyone asks please say I was sick! You will back me up wont you!" Ginny garbled.

Hermione looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face but nodded her head all the same. She worried about Ginny sometimes. She didn't always seem quite sane. But it wasn't unlike her to get carried away with her writing, so Hermione left it and settled down in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

Draco sat staring into space when Blaise walked past and flicked him. He jumped; span round and punched Blaise on the arm.

"What did you do that for you fucker?" Draco shouted at Blaise.

"Honestly? Just felt like it…" Blaise chuckled to himself. "What's up with you anyway? It's not like you to just be staring into space like that… I mean if it was anybody else I would think they were hung up on a girl, but not you, not the great Draco Malfoy!"

Draco blushed but quickly turned away and composed himself. Not quickly enough for the blush to go unnoticed by Blaise though. He had, in fact, been joking but seeing Draco blush like that, well, that was unusual. He was normally so composed. Could it be that he really was hung up on a girl? If so, then who? Blaise was puzzled but he decided to let the matter rest for now as much more important things needed to be confirmed.

"When's dinner Draco?" He asked.

"I don't know. Normal time I guess. I've been trying to avoid Parkinson to be honest so I haven't been going down to dinner."

"I don't know why you're avoiding Parkinson anyway." Blaise chuckled. "Whatever girl problems you're having."

Draco punched Blaise again but this time it wasn't so hard.

"Look I'm not having fucking girl problems. Prick!"

"Chill out Draco. It's cool okay? I'm just saying you shouldn't avoid Parkinson, that's all." Blaise was chuckling again.

"Oh yer. Why's that?" Draco was very suspicious.

"Well… Dear little Pansy can be very good for releasing pent-up um… frustrations…" Blaise said.

"Frustrations?" Draco look confused. Blaise started wriggling his eyebrows up and down and suddenly it dawned on Draco what Blaise was talking about.

"Eww… You… you sick, sick fuck!!" Draco was shouting and starting to throw books at Blaise, who was falling about with laughter.

"God Blaise. That's so fucking wrong!" Draco had finally stopped throwing the books.

"Well, under those robes she has a quite a hot body." Blaise said.

"Oh yeah? And you would know this how?" Smirked Draco.

"Well I got a bit bored last year when you were two-timing those twins."

Now it was Blaise's turn to throw the books while Draco laughed.

"Dude, didn't realise you were that desperate! You should have said something!" Draco said. "I mean she's a friend but, well nothing more than that. Ever!"

"Look she… She did exactly what I wanted okay?" Blaise blushed.

Draco went back to his chair by the fire and Blaise followed him, sitting in the chair opposite.

"So anyway… Speaking of sex. How far have you got with the Weaselette? " Draco asked.

"What? I'm not talking about that with you Draco." Blaise spluttered.

"No where then?" Draco concluded.

"How do you work that one out?" Blaise questioned.

"Well you're quick to tell me about your other conquests!"

"Look, I really like her Draco. She's **not** just another conquest. We are taking things slowly okay? That's how I want it." Blaise said.

"But I know for a fact she's done it before," Draco said. "In fact she's done it with half the bloody Gryffindor tower!"

"I don't care who she's done it with. This is special. We are taking it slow." Repeated Blaise.

"Okay, whatever. But you must be getting desperate?" Draco raised an eyebrow,

"No I'm fine… honest." Blaise said.

They both sat there in silence for a while, Draco pondering on his own problems and Blaise thinking about Ginny. Actually, the more he though about her the more he decided it would be a good idea to go and take a shower. A very cold one.

**Chapter Six**

"Come on! You're being very unreasonable!"

Ginny stared at her a boyfriend in a very hostile manner. She didn't appreciate his constant interrupting of her big plans.

"I'm not being unreasonable, you silly sod. I just don't want you to ruin things. I will tell eventually because I will eventually need your help."

"What for though?" Blaise questioned. "Come on Gin, please!"

"No, Just sit tight. I have some plans for us after I've finished this." Ginny winked at her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah," said Blaise, moving Ginny onto his lap so that she could feel the tightening in his trousers.

"What kind of plans exactly?"

"How do you fancy sneaking up to the astronomy tower?"

"I think I fancy that almost as much as I fancy you, Ginny Weasley."

"Right, well just give me two minutes then." Ginny said, becoming distracted again.

Blaise sighed, gently pushed Ginny off him and stood up.

"But Gin I don't want to rush things, you know that right? I really care about you. I don't care about what our friends say or what anyone else thinks. I've never really felt this way about a girl before. It's special, I want to enjoy it."

Ginny put down her writing pad and drew herself up to her full height. She was a good head shorter then Blaise but she stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed the end of his nose.

"We wont do anything you don't want baby, but I promise I'll do anything to make you happy."

Blaise pulled her into a huge hug and smiled into her auburn hair. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to notice her. She was just perfect.

"Look Pansy you are a lovely girl okay? I'm just not looking for a relationship at the moment."

Hermione stopped when she heard the sound of voices round the corner. Or to be more accurate, one voice and a quiet, constant sobbing. She'd instantly recognized the voice but not the tone. It was sweet and soothing and very, very caring.

"I'm so sorry Pansy. I do really care for you but you're just not the right girl for me. I know that you will find someone perfect. Honestly Pans, I promise you will find someone."

"B-b-but Draco, I want you. It's not fair, p-p-please. Is there anyone else?" Pansy uttered between the sobs.

"No, there's not. Well not really. I'm not sure Pans. I don't want to lie to you, I don't, so I have to say that yeah, there's this girl I like. Who I never thought I even want to go near, which is so strange but, It's got nothing to do with you. It really hasn't I promise."

"Thanks for being honest Draco," Pansy said, sniffing. "I, I – Well I'm going back to the dorms. Please I need to not s-s-see you for a while, but I'll be fine don't w-w-worry."

Hermione couldn't see what was going on but she assumed that they'd hugged and then Pansy left. She heard Draco swear, under his breath and then came a splintering sound. From what she gathered Draco had punched the wall and it must of hurt, a lot. She didn't even think, she just rushed round the corner. Draco was curled up in a little ball.

"Shit, are you alright?"

Draco looked up and into her hazel eyes. He'd never noticed the specks of green before. God, she was beautiful. And she'd come to see if he, Draco Malfoy, was okay. This was going to hurt to say.

"Fuck off Granger. What the fuck do you want?"

"Fuck you, you utter twat. I was only asking if you were alright seeing as you look like complete shit."

Draco drew a breath. He was never going to get her this way. There was no harm in being, say, nice? He checked the corridor for oncoming people but no one was there.

"Look Granger, Hermione, I'm sorry okay?"

Hermione was completely stumped. Did Draco Malfoy just apologize to her? And he was being sincere. She could tell. Well, At least she didn't think anyone could fake that look.

"I, Well, I really hurt a friend's feelings. I mean people say stuff about Pansy but she's a nice enough girl and I feel like a tosser for hurting her."

_God, did I just say that? _Draco thought.

_God, did he just say that?_ Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Let me fix that for you." Draco proffered his hand with a sigh as Hermione muttered a spell under his breath. As Draco flexed his fingers she got up to leave and started to walk away. She didn't know what made her stop and turn around but…

"Draco I know you didn't want me, of all people, to see that but, you did the right thing. I promise." And with that she left.

Draco sighed and banged his head against the wall. This wasn't good for him. It really felt like he was changing because of her. It has been a matter of weeks but he couldn't help it. He wanted her to like him. That had never mattered before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Seven**

"You want to what?" Asked Blaise.

"It's quite simple really Blaise, I don't what you don't understand about. We just need to get them to spend more time together, to see that they would like each other if they tried." Ginny looked perplexed.

"Look it's not that hard, I think we can make it work!"

"I'm not sure you understand exactly what you are implying, do you know how hard it will be? Besides what if they don't like each other and end up like, killing each other or something? Then you'd feel like shit!"

"Blaise you're being silly, why don't you just help me?"

"I'm being silly?" Blaise exploded. "You're the one who wants to bloody lock to people in a closet!"

"And?" Ginny questioned. "It's quite a good idea really. If you think about it we'd be the only ones who know they are there so they could be together for hours. It's brilliant!"

"Ginny, its madness. Where exactly are you planning to put them anyway? There isn't that many closet in Hogwarts. In fact there's only one and it's frequented pretty often, you know that."

"I know but I was thinking maybe we could use the room of requirement and change it into a closet. I'm sure it'll do that."

"Good idea."

"Yeah that's what I thought. And then they wont be able to get out as well because the requirements of the room would be that the door couldn't open until they agreed that they liked each other."

"Or when they did like each other. It could sense it, when they finally admit to themselves that they like the other person. I mean they could say it but not truly mean it, and then it would be pointless!"

"Oh Blaise, you're brilliant! That's an awesome idea!"

"I know," Blaise winked at Ginny. "Come on let's get on."

"Yeah! I'm so excited now." Ginny was smiling as she bent down to pick up the books they were studying from and started to leave the room.

"Gin?"

"What Blaise?"

"Just one thing really."

"Go on then."

"What the hell is the Room of Requirement?"

Blaise wondered back to the Slytherin common room on his own. Ginny had taken him to see the room of requirement and he'd been amazed. He couldn't believe he'd managed to get through six years of school and never knew that was there. Oh well, at least he knew now. They'd even given it a try.

But they hadn't had sex. Still. Blaise knew that it he was stopping it. Ginny had practically said to him that she'd do whatever he wanted, and she'd made it really clear the other day that she wanted to have sex with him.

He sighed and realized he'd reached the entrance to the common room. He muttered the password and pushed past the tapestry that hid the open door through to the gloomy dungeons. He was about to sit down when he noticed Draco staring moodily through the only real window in the entire common room. It was exactly on ground level and gave a complete view of the Hogwart's grounds. He noticed that Draco was staring at a girl sitting under the tree by the lake. She was reading a book and her hair had fallen in front of her eyes. As she reached up to brush her hair out of her way Blaise suddenly realized who she was.

"Mate, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Draco jumped at the sound of Blaise's voice and hurriedly turned round. He seemed embarrassed to be caught staring out of the window, and Blaise knew why.

"Not that it wouldn't make things easier for Gin and me but I don't know what people around here would say."

"I don't know what you're talking about you arse, I was just looking out the window. Is there a fucking law against that now?" Draco said angrily.

"Draco, you don't have to be such a dick, I understand how it happens. One day you think you hate them and then suddenly you realise that actually you don't just think about how much you hate them, you think about how much you like them and then eventually you just can't stop thinking about them at all."

"Don't be such a pussy Blaise, I honestly don't know what you're talking about but you're being a complete sissy I can tell you that much."

"Whatever Drake, if you wanna talk then I'll being in the dorm, I need to get changed out of these bloody robes."

Draco watched Blaise walked away and was really pissed off with himself. He really hoped he hadn't given away his feeling for Hermione. _The Mudblood. _Why did he feel this way? It had never been his style to pine over a girl, even one he did really like. Maybe it was because before he had always known he was in with a chance but with her… it was different, there was no way she would ever fill this way for him. And he couldn't give it away it would ruin everything. He'd have to carry on being a dick to her.

**Chapter 8**

"Gin," Blaise was out of breath. "I've got some really important news."

Blaise has skidded to a halt in front of Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He received some dirty looks but most of the Gryffindors had become accustomed to Ginny's relationship with Blaise and several of them even welcomed it because it meant a chance for better relations between the two houses.

"Blaise this had better be good because this pudding is amazing and if you are dragging me away from it with a bloody brilliant excuse then you are going to be dead." A couple of the girls smiled at Ginny's blatant bullying of her boyfriend.

"You're really like you're brother sometimes," Blaise said, making Ginny blush. " But trust me, it's totally worth it but I have to tell you in private."

Ginny got up to leave the room amid a couple of 'wooohs' and some wolf whistles. She smiled and waved goodbye to the girls before taking Blaise's hand and leading him out of the Dining Room. Once they were safely out of anyone else's earshot Ginny stopped and noticed that Blaise hadn't stopped smiling.

"Well come on spit it out," laughed Ginny. " I can tell it's killing you keeping it a secret."

"DRACO LIKES HERMIONE!" he burst out.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope! He's totally pining after her as well! Isn't that great?" asked Blaise.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, I really am. I know Drake like the back of my hand. I can read him like a book and, too me, it's completely obvious. Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, this does make things a lot easier," smiled Ginny. "Now we just have to make Hermione realise that she likes Draco too and I'll finally be able to relax."

Blaise smiled too and pulled Ginny into a huge hug, lifting her right off the ground. He held her for a while and then gently lowered her back down. He softly kissed her on the lips and he felt her smile without needing to see it. He pulled back and stared deeply into her dark green eyes.

"Ginny, I, um, I love you."

"Oh Blaise, I love you too."

Ginny didn't know it but for the last hour Hermione had been sitting in, and wondering through, the grounds wondering whether she did like Draco. She knew this wasn't something she could actually speak to people about. No one would understand, they had been enemies for so long. In fact, Hermione didn't understand it herself. Or maybe it was that she didn't want to believe it. I mean, liking Draco Malfoy? That's just plain ridiculous for someone like herself. No, it wasn't true.

Hermione jumped at the sound of voices.

"He's really nice to me though and he is actually really lovely. I think that's why it really hurts."

Hermione remained quiet and hoped that she wouldn't be discovered. Was it coincidence that this was the second conversation of Pansy's that she'd overheard this week?

"But I thought he was a dick to you Pans?"

"No, not really. No more then anyone else. That's just his image, I guess. But if you speak to him privately he's so lovely, he really cares about people, about things. His dad is a really bad influence for him and he finds it really hard to deal with him and I think his dad actually beats his mum."

"Oh my God, that's terrible. I thought my dad was a dick but even he isn't that bad!"

"You can't tell anyone I said that. But he is really troubled about what goes on at home. And yeah, he acts like a tough man but he is an actual sweetie, I'm telling you."

The voice started to drift away and Hermione realised that she been holding her breath the whole time she's been listening, She breathed slowly in an out and forced herself to process what she'd just heard. Draco, nice? Was that even possible? He'd been such a complete twat to her in the past. But then she could almost empathize if he had a controlling father. Which she knew that he did. Could it be possible that he was genuinely a good guy? Or if not a good guy, then a moderately okay guy?

Glancing at her watch, Hermione realised she been thinking about Draco for over two hours. That was the most worrying thing she'd found out all evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Nine**

Herminone spent a while trying to process what she had heard about Draco and thinking about whether it changed her feelings for him or not. She supposed it did, because she had this new over-whelming feeling to go and find Draco and just hold him tight in her arms so that he didn't have to be hurt by his father anymore.

"Hermione?" A voice brought her back to the armchair she was sitting in beside the library's fireplace. She looked around and was greeted with Harry's nervous face.

"Hey Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Hermione."

"Well, I don't want to be rude but you don't look fine. You're quite pale."

"Oh sorry, Hermione."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione was starting to become apprehensive.

"Yes I'm sure Hermione." Harry had started to shift from foot to foot.

"Okay seriously now, what the hell is going on? Stop saying my name so much, it's starting to freak me out!"

"I'm sorry. I…" Harry took a big breath and said in a garbled voice, "I just think you look amazing, I mean that outfit is so sexy, and you're absolutely beautiful and I was wondering if, sometime soon, you'll come to Hogsmeade with me and, maybe we could go and get a coffee, or something?"

Hermione was startled. She hadn't seen this coming. She looked down at the tight pencil skirt with the ruffle blouse and the belt that cinched in her waist and was surprised to find that it did show off her curves an awful lot. She hadn't particularly meant it to be sexy, she had just known it was smart and it looked nice. And now she has this to contend with.

"Harry, darling, I'm so sorry. That's just not a very good idea. You're like a brother to me Harry. I think you're incredible but I just don't fancy you. You are gorgeous, you could have any girl you wanted in this castle but why would you want me? We just wouldn't work; we've been friends for far too long. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry looked like he was verging on tears.

"But I do want you Hermione!" He pouted like a little child.

"Harry I promise you I will always be your best friend but we cannot go out, okay? And besides, I know I would be breaking Lavender's heart."

"W-what?" Harry looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should ask Lavender?"

Hermione got up to leave and collected her books from the table. She hadn't got much work done but she thought it was probably best if she left Harry on his own right now. Harry flopped into the armchair and Hermione left the library and started to head back to the common room.

Draco was storming back to the Slytherin common room fuming. He didn't know why he hadn't seen this coming. She was beautiful, of course there would be boys that would ask her out. And he knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping on their conversations but he had been there before stupid Potter. He has just been watching her thinking, her face was so gorgeous when it was all calm and not screwed up waiting to shout at him.

" _you're absolutely beautiful and I was wondering if, sometime soon, you'll come to Hogsmeade with me"_

Bloody Potter! He thought. Draco had left after he had heard this. Of course Hermione would say yes to Harry and then they would be the perfect little couple and go on stupid little double dates with Blaise and Ginny and then Blaise would be friends with Harry and Draco's world would fall apart.

Draco took a deep breath. He appreciated he was going a bit far. Zabini and Potter? It would never happen. But, still he was so wound up over the thought of Hermione and that piece of crap. He had finally reached the dungeons. He flung himself through the portrait hole and stormed to his room. He dug out the picture of the entire school that had been taken last year. There she was, standing there laughing and joking with Potter and Weasley. He hated her but he loved her too. This was getting complicated.

Draco enlarged the section with Hermione in, until you couldn't see anything but Hermione's smiling face and when he had done that he fell asleep with the picture under his face. He never woke up when the door opened and someone removed the picture and placed it inside their robes. He didn't wake up when the duvet was pulled up to cover him and when his shoes were removed. He never saw the retreating figure of a girl with tears silently running down her face.

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast. She was reading the Daily Prophet and didn't turn around when someone sat down next to her. She just assumed it was Ron, or maybe even Harry and Lavender – who had recently been spending all their time together.

"He loves you." A voice spoke in her ear.

Hermione turned to her right and was shocked to find Pansy Parkinson sitting next to her. She had never actually directly spoken to Pansy. Only ever to throw insults at each other while the boys, respectively, tried to hex each other.

"Um, sorry to be rude but, excuse me?" Hermione's face was set in a confused expression.

"Draco. Malfoy. He's in love with you. I found him sleeping with this under his pillow." Pansy handed over the picture of Hermione that Draco had enlarged.

"Don't be silly Pansy" Started Hermione, but Pansy cut her off.

"No look Grange... Hermione. I really care about Draco so I wouldn't be telling you this without good intentions, I promise. He loves you, I swear and it's horrible to see him pining for you. I've seen him staring at you in class. And when… and when he broke up with me he said he liked someone else he never thought he'd like."

Hermione was so shocked that she didn't know what to say. This was quite possible a dream come true for her. But where to go from here? She wasn't even sure if she believed Pansy yet.

Pansy spoke again, "Look you don't have to believe me. All I'm saying is think about it. At least start talking to him, he gets this lovesick look on his face every time you go near him without saying hello."

And with that Pansy stalked off leaving the photograph lying on Hermione's plate so she could see herself smiling and laughing. She wasn't sure what to believe. She really wanted this to be true and she couldn't tell that Pansy was having her on. It definitely seemed genuine. She suddenly, desperately wanted to talk to Draco.

"You did what?" Screamed Draco.

Pansy was close to tears. "I'm sorry Draco, but admit it you're crazy about her I've seen the way you look at her. She's the one you were talking about! Please, I was only trying to help you."

Draco sighed and turned away from Pansy. He understood what she thought she was doing but didn't she understand how difficult this would make his life? What would everyone say?

"Pansy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout, or make you cry. I understand and thank you, I guess. But please leave because I need to be on my own right now."

Pansy didn't say anything, just nodded and left the room. Draco didn't know how long he sat there before Blaise entered his room. They both sat on Draco's bed and didn't say anything for a while.

"I can fix this Draco."

"Don't be stupid I'm just staying inside for ever and ever."

Blaise started to laugh but stopped when he saw the intense pain on his best friend's face.

"I promise I can fix this for you. But come on we've got to go now. I'm meeting Ginny on the seventh floor and you're coming with me."

Draco sighed and decided that he didn't want to do anything but if it kept his friend happy then he felt he should probably do it.

"Oh Draco," Blaise said as he walked towards the door, "You'd better look smart. You never know who you might see."


End file.
